The Return of The Zed
by xXSapphireZeroXx
Summary: After being gone for 3 years.Zed makes his return to Rune Terra with some new changes to himself and people around including a family. However will this family face the struggles from zed's past or no? Time will tell (Maybe OoC zed) (Disclaimer: I don't not own Zed or the other champions of the league however i own the story :D
1. Epilogue

**Hello Everyone I'm officially back to fan-fiction after one year of losing inspiration of i t (derp yeah sorry - -;). Either way i be making more stories and more epicness~ which is a good thing considering that i am sorta lazy (cough). So be sure to see some new chapters of my old story (as i try to remember back then and start from there and Ofc MY NEW STORY).**

 **The new Story- A LoL fic featuring main character Zed :D**

 **-Updating Other stories**

 **-Maybe changing the story-line in my FT one but thinking about it**

Stuff .w.


	2. Chapter 1- A Ninja's Family

Return Of Zed Chapter 1: One Happy Ninja (epilogue)

 **Planet Earth 2030**

In the morning of a quiet town lives a family of 4 living in peace and tranquility. With the world being in good mood since people began to care for the environment and the forests returning to being wide and far and the air getting cleaner by the months. The small family living in a 2 story house with state of the art tech and in the bed room of one such lays a man sleeping with his beautiful wife. On the drawer lays a picture of that said man and his wife at their honey moon and along with his old armor and arm blades hanging on the wall. Soon after sounds of feet running through the wholes however ended that peaceful sleep.

"Daddy Daddy Wake up!" one small cute voice of a girl jumping on her dad disturbing him from his sleep.

"Grr..Ill gut you like a fish.." said in a menacing tone but with one eye lazily open he spots his daughter on top of him "Oh sorry sweetie daddy wanted sleep" he said in a quiet tone. The battle scarred man gets up and hugs his daughter as she also wakes up her mother.

"Mm…not yet I want to eat the giant candy..~" she murmurs in her sleep leaving the man with a small chuckle

"c'mon love time to get up its Friday and a Friday is always a good day" he said lovely as he pokes her sides to tickle her up. She gets up with a pout but he kisses her softly making her blush. "F-fine I'm up nami go get your brother" she says to the girl named nami to leave her parents room to get her brother.

"Heh she sure gets it from you doesn't she Kayla" The man says to her wife

"Mhm but she gets the energy from you Zed~" she purrs and kisses her husband back happily"

That's right ladies and gentlemen the man who's with his wife is the former Zed the Master Of the shadows. Both get up and soon Zed starts to shower while Kayla begins making breakfast. After all a ninja never gets rusty even if he's married. Kayla smiled at the memory when she first found zed injured and knocked out and after his cold dark heart she reach out and free him from the shadows that controlled him. Looking down she looks at the gold ring.

 **Flashback 3 years ago)**

Kayla walking thru the warm breeze on a hot summer day. As she walked down to the nearby convenience store she hears a sound of groaning. "What is that…I wonder" Question her curiosity she walked down the alley while she sees upon a masked man.

"oh god are you hurt?" she ran over to him to pick him up she wasn't weak and with a busty athletic build she capable of holding herself very well not to mention she has a aim that rivals Caitlyn herself.

"Get off of me…or I'll kill you as well" the man said getting an arm blade up to her throat. Kayla herself was stunned but not backing down. "Enough of that I'm getting you help so shut up and let me help" she said to him as he felt surprise she wasn't feared by him. As she picked him up he wonders about her something felt. Odd. "What is your name..?" he breath out as she smiled "Kayla Mr. ninja man". "My name is zed…that's all you need to know".

(Flash back END)

Kayla smiled at the feast she made. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages with American cheese for the eggs while a batch of small hash browns are made on the side with a 2 cups of orange juice and 2 cups for coffee. Being on the police force sure is fun but being a lovely housewife was much better.

"Mommy I got Mark to come up- BACON~!" she yells running to the table in blinding speed her fork and plate up eagerly waiting. "Oh nami hold on wait for your father" Kayla said as on time Zed came down in his business casual suit Black pants, white top with a blue tie. "Hello everyone, ooo breakfast always a good thing" Zed chuckles. "Hurry and eat then big boy" Kayla laughs and kisses as both kids "ewwww" at the sight.

All seems well for zed and his family but wonders what's going in in runeterra…..


	3. Chapter 2- The Mystery Tunnel Leads to

Return Of Zed Chapter 2: The Mystery Tunnel Leading to…?

 **RuneTerra( Valoran)**

 **(A/N: Since I didn't explain how he end up in earth was due to a portal accident after zed finished his league match and of course he won. When the accident occurred it sent him to an alley where Kayla had found him injure from the feedback of the portal (now sure how to explain but you know). There's the explanation. Also time on planet earth moves on while valoran remains the same**

 **-One more thing is that Nami Looks like her mother (shes blond hair) and mark being a mini zed but cute XD)**

As it been a week before zed's disappearance, everyone in ionia been happy seeing that the master of shadows was no more but curious where he went. Shen watching from atop the build seeing the view.

"…..Where had you gone zed.." he says. However fate has more plans in store.

( **Planet Earth No PoV)**

Zed getting into his SUV ready to work gets an odd feeling. "What is this…something is odd" he wonders as the rest of the family gets on the car.

"Alright honey lets go drop the kids off before heading to work" Kayla says while zed starts the engine and he has his armor in the back in a black box safe keeping if anything went wrong. "Remember kids be good and don't try to cut anyone up to bits now" zed said in a funny tone but the kids already began laughing.

"Oh they don't have anything to cut don't worry Mr. ninja~" Kayla giggles as zed left the driveway and continue down the path making a right turn. As the car continue on Nami began to say "hey daddy did you heard about the tunnel being made?" she ask giving zed a question mark

"A tunnel..where did you heard that?" Zed ask

"If you take a right and then left u find it, I heard it from my friends saying it's a mysterious tunnel some say with a bright light" nami explains pointing a finger. Taking the directions she said 3 minutes later they had arrive at the tunnel.

"Well this is odd…I mean I got time till I get late what should we do" Kayla ask

"I guess we can check it out I mean can't hurt to try" zed says as he started to move the car closer to the tunnel.

"mom….is something bad going to happen to us.?" Mark says getting a bit worried

"nothing will happen we will both protect you" kayla says but a unknown force picks up the car dragging them into the tunnel.

"Oh **** Its dragging us in!" Zed yells as he ty to stop the car. Kayla got behind to the backseat and held the kids who were crying loudly. Zed worried for his family told them "Everyone im letting go…SO HANG ON!" he yells as he let go the brakes and went behind to the backseat seatbelts on them and holds them close as the tunnel swallows them up completely.

 **(Inside the tunnel** )

As the SUV continues to move slowly inside the so far portal the family looks around where its heading and by the looks of it a light shines. Zed climbs to the driving seat and slowly drives into the light appearing in a unknown location.

 **(Bandle City)(Teemo's PoV)**

As I head into the scouts build my radio picks up a call being tristana and holds it next to his ear.

"Hello trist what's up?" He says happily

"We got something going on couple hundred meters outside of the city I'm coming with you to check it out heimerdinger also joining us on this" a female voice being that of tristana.

"Alright I'm heading to the gates we begin when I get there" Teemo says as his combat mode is turned on running to the gates fast as his tiny lil feet can go.

 **(Outside Of Bandle City Zed's Family Location)(Zed's PoV)**

As the car stop I soon got out I check over to my wife and kids " are u guys ok?" I asked.

"Yes we are fine a little shaken up but fine overall…where are we zed?" Kayla asks as I look around finding a forest of sorts. Going to the trunk I open the black box I kept hidden and take out my right arm blade and a shrunken. "Stay here and don't move from the car ill be back" I said as she nodded and I went off into the woods leaving a trail for me to comeback.

After search I found a trail that leads to a sign. What did surprise me is that the sign said "Bandle City -". "No…it can't be…I'm back on runeterra?". I look and then left returning to the car.

 **(Teemo Squad)**

Teemo, tristana and hemi soon head out after meeting at the gates into the small forest. Trekking thought the forest they continue to move on reaching to the destination. "Teemo how far are we to the location" tristana says. "About 3 mins we will see what over- get is down" Teemo says as the 3 soon get down. The 3 soon spots a armor transport(being zed's SUV) and inside 3 people a woman and 2 kids.

"There's only one woman and 2 kids" Teemo says preparing for any action.

"Don't fire captain not yet we should bring them in" Tristana says

"I don't mean to be a bother but a forth made his appearance seems to know them by identity" Hemi (im saying his name for short) as they see a tall male with a harsh scar on his face.

"What should we do for now honey?" the woman says

"I don't know I think we are in rune terra" the man say as the woman got curious

"Whats runeterra..?" she ask shocking the 3 yordles

"My home…love its my home where I was born and gone when u found me in the alley" the man said

"Oh…I that's why you were so different mr. ninja man~" she giggles and holds her husband. The 3 jumped out in surprise. "BANDLE CITY POLICE DON'T NOT MOVE!" Teemo yells getting his blowgun out.

(Everyone PoV)

"What's going on who are you?" Kayla says at the 3 strange creatures that can talk

"My name is Teemo, here's tristana and the last is the sma-" "Heimerdinger the intelligent yordle rival to that of Viktor". Everyone's eyes land on zed as he let a small smile.

"I'm curious to know how you recognize me so well young man" He ask

"Well…im surprise you don't know" Zed ask with a small smirk

"Zed I don't think they know yet less you tell them yourself" Kayla says shocking the 3.

"Wait…Zed the master of the shadows your alive!" Teemo saying in surprise

"Yes good to know you remember however Teemo being gone for 3 year does a lot of things" Zed says

"You were gone for a week what do u mean 3 years?" Hemi ask in curiously. "I think the time gets different than what appear in your dimension" Kayla says as the kids woken up. "Daddy, Mommy what are they?" they say in unison the yordle jaw drop and then look at zed.

"Well yordle meet my family, my wife Kayla, my kids Nami and Mark. You guys meet the people I been with for a while". "Also I'm heading to Ionia to meet someone" zed says which kayla wonders.

"Who you're going to meet?" Kayla asks

"Well your coming with me to meet Syndra" zed says

"Actually syndra is in bandle city she's been here when you were gone she misses you" tristana says in a sad tone. "That's odd for her to leave her place but I guess it cant be helped" he ask in a sigh. **(A/n: Syndra and Zed have a brother and sister relationship so nothing serious sorry Syndra X Zed fans QUQ)**

"Btw what is that your metal contraption with u?" hemi ask pointed to the SUV

"The family SUV get on ill drive to bandle city" zed says while the yordle were hesitant they got on and felt it move at great speeds they never knew possible.


End file.
